Episode 8818 (15th January 2016)
Plot Nick demands to know what Robert means. Leanne orders both men into the kitchen while Carla flees to the Rovers. Hearing Sally and Tim arguing outside the flat, Anna quickly shuts Kevin in the bedroom. As Sally, Tim and Faye enter, a flustered Anna does her best to act normal under questioning. Sally isn't fooled and knows that she has someone hidden. Fiz and Tyrone try to act normally in front of Ruby. Nick questions Robert, sensing that his problem is with him and not with the business. Robert gives Nick an ultimatum: either he lets him buy into the business or he’ll leave. Tracy listens in as Carla tells Michelle about the dispute at the bistro. Convinced Anna’s hiding her new man, Sally calls out to him. Tim helps get rid of her and Faye. After a pep-talk with Leanne, Steph paints on a smile. Cathy nags a reluctant Roy to pack for his trip. Nick announces that he and Robert have struck a deal and Robert will be buying 20% of the business. Tracy’s thrilled whilst Carla quietly fumes. Kevin tells Anna that Tim knows about them, which is why he stepped in to get Sally out of the flat. He thinks they should stop hiding and go steady but she needs more time. Roy fusses as he waits for his taxi to Piccadilly Station. Carla accuses Robert of being unbearable but he tells her to calm down. Tyrone and Cathy see Roy off. Arriving home, Tyrone learns that Fiz is returning to work at Underworld. Tyrone tries to argue but she points out they need the money and the matter's sorted. Anna tells Kevin to break the news to Sally. Nick and Robert part for the evening on seemingly warm terms but Carla isn't happy. Jamie and Lee watch Andy, Steph and Luke from their car. Tracy reveals to Robert that Oscar Fyffe was actually an old friend of Deirdre and she merely duped Nick into thinking he was about to lose his fabulous chef. She leans in for a kiss and after a moment's hesitation he reciprocates. Cast Regular cast *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Carla Connor - Alison King *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi Guest cast *Jamie Bowman - James Atherton *Lee - Aaron Cobham Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Nick's Bistro - Restaurant and kitchen *Rosamund Street *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls Notes *First credited appearance of Macy Alabi as Ruby Dobbs. All previous appearances of the character were uncredited. *The end credits began with a caption which read "In memory of James Bain", the programme's former casting director who had died recently. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tracy's scheming helps to ensure Robert gets what he wants; Sally enters Anna's flat, correctly assuming she is hiding her new man within, but unaware it is actually her ex-husband Kevin; and Steph tries to put her difficult past with Jamie behind her. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,620,000 viewers (15th place). Category:2016 episodes